Elevators are generally used for transporting persons or material from one level to another level for example in a building. The elevator comprises a car which may be moved between the various levels using a drive unit. The drive unit is controlled by an elevator control.
In order to enable activation of the elevator control to drive the car to a specific level, operating panels are typically provided in the car and/or at the floor levels. For example, a car operating panel (COP) may be provided within the car such that a person may use this car operating panel in order to indicate his request to move the elevator car to a specific floor level. Lobby operating panels (LOP) may be provided in floors at various floor levels of a building such that a user may indicate his request that the elevator car shall be driven to the respective floor.
While normal operation functions of the elevator should be accessible to all users, there may be specific functions of the elevator which shall only be accessible for authorized personnel. For example, there may be an elevator function of prioritized use of the elevator such that, upon activating this function, the elevator may exclusively be controlled by the authorized personnel.
Particularly, the elevator may have restricted functions to which only authorized firefighters shall have access. Additional to for example a prioritized use of the elevator according to which, in case of fire, e.g. non-authorized persons may be prevented from using the elevator, such restricted firefighter functions may include various other functions such as enabling driving the elevator car to positions which are not accessible under normal operation conditions of the elevator, setting the elevator into a “firefighter mode” in which for example specific security options are activated, etc.
In order to authorize access to such restricted elevator functions, one or more of the operating panels typically comprises a key switch. Upon activating the key switch by inserting a key and, optionally, turning the key, enabling of restricted elevator functions may be authorized.
As a correct functioning of the key switch may be relevant for a security of the elevator and its users, the key switch should specifically be protected for example against external influences. For example, the key switch should be protected against splash water, particularly in case that the key switch is provided for enabling restricted firefighter functions.
Accordingly, there may be a need for an operating panel for an elevator and for an elevator comprising such operating panel in which the key switch is suitably protected against external influences such as for example against splash water. Furthermore, there may be a need for an operating panel including a key switch requiring a small installation space and/or having a positive visual appearance.